


Cofee

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [14]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester and Lyle wake up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cofee

Weak early morning sunlight filtered in through the bedroom window.

Lieutenant Jon Lyle glanced at the bedside clock.

8 am.

Beside him, Sir James Lester started to stir, and then he started to groan.

Hardly surprising, really. The guy had just done an eighteen hour caving trip, with extra bonus monsters. Even Lyle ached and he was an awful lot fitter. And younger. He could hardly imagine how bad the civil servant was feeling at the moment, but he still couldn’t suppress a grin at the noises.

Lester opened his eyes and caught the look on the soldier’s face. “Lyle, for the love of God make some coffee, please.”

He watched as the other man got out of bed and wandered naked over to the kettle. Lyle seemed to have got over his embarrassment of the night before. And he was still here. That was more than Lester had expected.

Memories of his panic attack returned to prod him with little red-hot pitchforks of embarrassment and it was his turn to flush. He buried his head in the quilt and waited for Lyle to come back to bed, dispensing coffee, pain-killers and anti-inflammatories.

Special Forces clearly liked to travel with all necessary equipment, even when they weren’t wearing their customary combat gear.

They drank the coffee in companionable silence, but the silence couldn’t last. Something needed to be said.

Lester shifted over onto one elbow. “”Lyle, ……..”

The soldier turned towards him, opened his mouth to speak and then abruptly changed his mind.

A firm hand on the back of Lester’s neck drew him slowly into a kiss.

A very teenage kiss, with noses in the wrong place, clashing teeth, tongues that didn’t know where to hide and ……… then they both remembered that they did actually know how to do this.

Lips found their own rhythm. Faces rediscovered the right angles. Noses and teeth obligingly shrank back to normal size. 

And suddenly it wasn’t that difficult after all.

Lyle shifted position slightly, leaning over Lester and the kiss developed a fierce concentration all of its own.

Tongues tasting of coffee met and danced and briefly challenged and Lyle’s won.

Confidence grew as embarrassment subsided and the soldier carried on kissing the other man, enjoying the feel of Lester’s stubble rasping against his own, enjoying the hard planes and sharp angles of a face that he hadn’t expected to get this close to. Exploring, testing, enjoying.

When Lyle eventually came up for air, a pair of dark brown eyes were looking up at him. Guarded. Very guarded. It was clear their owner had carefully locked all emotion away in a safe place.

Lester opened his mouth again and found himself on the receiving end of a steady, hazel stare, busily sending a very strong don’t apologise message. Emotion bowed out and gratefully made way for habit to take over again.

“Want another coffee, Lieutenant Lyle?”

Lyle smiled.

“That’d be nice, sir.” The soldier lounged comfortably back against the pillows and added, “But it’s your turn to make it, you idle bugger, so you can stop making puppy-dog eyes.”


End file.
